Another Prince's Tale
by emerlad
Summary: Monday. Christmas Break. Sixth Year. Lily Evans decides to have some drinks with a friend and go for a walk. Simultaneously, Severus Snape takes a break from his parents fighting to get some fresh air. What happened next would drastically alter the Wizarding World we read about...
1. Snapshot

Snapshots Of Another Snape

Belongs To JKR

* * *

Winter.

Severus has always hated the cold.

It's ironic considering the fact Slytherin's dungeon are known as the coldest place in Hogwarts. Yet he hates it, perhaps because it's a potent reminder of his life. Cold, Empty, Worthless, Unending, you get the point. Yet hates the warmth even more. Severus has been comfortable in Spring or Summer either, perhaps because the warmth feels out of place on his body or because it illuminates his body to a world that doesn't or couldn't accept him.

The Winter is a place Severus can blend into, adjust to, he's used to it. Summer and Spring, they're part of a world he doesn't belong to, maybe that's why he hates it. Or the most likely reason of all, it reminds him of her.

He doesn't think about her anymore, not since the incident. Actually that's a lie he thinks about her every minute of his spare time.

Either thinking of ways to forget her, get her back, justify himself for what he did, hate himself for what he did, hate her for what she's done to him…..once again you get the point.

Christmas break is here once again and Severus is home once again.

Home.

The only thing Severus hates worse than himself.

Tobias is drunk, unsurprisingly, and is fighting with Eileen, again unsurprisingly. Severus, reverting to the same plan that has suited him for so many years dons his thick wool coat, a gift from Narcissa and Drake skin gloves, a gift from Regulus, and walks out the door.

He's eternally grateful for these two precious items, they were the only gifts he received this year for Christmas after the incident. They, among several layers of used, ratty clothing, protect Severus' thin frame against the cold as he slowly meanders through Spinner's End.

As always his thoughts begin to drift toward Lily.

_Merlin, I'd kill for a chance to see her smile at me one more time…WHY?! WHY?! DID I SAY...NO. Stop it, she's just a girl, nothing more, nothing less. You are on to greater things in a few months time you will be granted an audience with the Dark Lord to prove your usefulness. From there on out its your time to take the power and glory you deserve. And by then you'll have long forgotten her._

It was lie and Severus knew it, but it provided some comfort to him in his weak hours when he was seconds away from begging Lily for her forgiveness again.

Lucius had recently corresponded with him that he's arranged a meeting between the Dark Lord and Severus. He said he's very interested in his abilities and looks forward to guiding him along the path to fulfill his true potential. Severus simply had to have patience.

Which was no problem for him. Severus had always been denied instant gratification. Why start now?

As the sun began to set along the horizon, Severus walked toward a small stone bridge that crossed a half frozen river. Suddenly he heard….singing? and laughing? The voices were feminine and happy.

They were shouting some inane Muggle verse about a blue Christmas. When finally he recognized a voice, it was Lily's. Severus knew he should turn around now and head back but as with most cases involving Lily. Reason left him and Severus rolled into a crouch behind a large wall adjacent to the bridge.

"…..I'm telling you I can Samantha" Said Lily

"Prove it." challenged the girl, who Severus assumed was one of Lily's Muggle friends.

"Fine."

Severus peeked his head out from behind the tree to see a vision of beauty walking or some might say stumbling along the narrow stone railing of the bridge. Lily looked excited and proud at the same time. She did a small twirl on her right foot.

She was showing off her incredible dancers balance, something Severus had seen many times over the course of their friendship. Lily was always proud of her devotion to the silly Muggle art of Ballet. Despite Severus' numerous objections to its usefulness.

"That's amazing Lily." Samantha slurred?

_Are they drinking?_

"Practice makes perfect darling."

Lily was many things but modest wasn't one of them. In fact she bordered sometimes on Slytherin level confidence, or some might say arrogance of her talents. Something Severus delighted to no end teasing her about.

Lily bowed again for the Muggle and did what looked to be a finishing twirl if Severus' memories of her served him right. When a scream echoed into the dusk followed by a _kerplunk _as Lily Evans fell into the river below.

"Lily!" Screamed the insipid girl.

Severus doesn't really remember much of what happened next. He vaguely remembers sprinting towards the bridge, taking off his overcoat and gloves.

But he does remember two things distinctly, the panic welling in him at the thought of Lily dying.

And thinking.

_Merlin this is going to hurt._

Before diving into the icy river after her.

* * *

_Yes I'm back. No I don't think I'm going to work on Bravery again but ANYBODY can ADOPT IT. And yes I know I've got a thing for Lily falling into water._


	2. Veering Wildly Off Course

Veering Wildly Off Course

Belongs To JKR

Stroke.

Kick.

Stroke.

Kick.

Those moves were the entirety of Severus' limited swimming knowledge. It was all Lily taught him to do when they would swim together as children in the summertime. And it was the mantra Severus repeated to himself as he flailed through and icy, wet, hell searching for the only person he truly cared for.

_Stroke._

_Kick._

_Stroke._

_Kick._

The water itself was a murky mess filled with Merlin knows how many muggle pollutants.

_If I don't die trying to find Lily I may just die from poisoning…..or grow a third arm._

Severus thought morbidly.

Which was cut off by the fact he could hardly move his arms and legs in the arctic water. And the fact he was rapidly running out of air. This problem was compounded by the fact that the dirt and mud at the bottom of the river would rise and obscure his vision with every move he made.

Severus' eyes and lungs were now burning equally, he needed to find her for both their sakes. Severus searched desperately for any sign of Lily. Some sort of beacon, and just when he was ready to give up and sink into the cold oblivion. A flash of red appeared in the corner of his left eye.

_Lily_

Severus pushed forward desperately, kicking and stroking with all his might before he bumped into another body that could only be Lily's. Wrapping the bony fingers of his left hand around her arm he clawed and kicked desperately to the surface.

_Stroke._

_Kick._

_Stroke._

_Kick._

_Come on…..Almost…._

Severus, by some miracle of Merlin felt his head hit the cool dusk air and began sucking in desperate breaths of oxygen to his abused lungs. While simultaneously trying to keep Lily and himself above water. Her inebriated Muggle accomplice was at the riverbank desperately screeching for Severus to come a little bit closer.

Finally he hauled himself and Lily onto the edge of the bank. The last of his strength falling away. The Muggle, Samantha, pulled Lily up and away from him. Towards her, cradling her head in her hands.

"LILY?!" She yelled as if that would wake her up.

Samantha turned her head towards Severus.

"What do we do? I don't know-"

"My coat" Severus managed to get past his pale lips while pointing backwards.

Luckily the girl didn't require further direction and ran to grab it.

Severus inched his way closer to Lily's prone form. Her head was bleeding profusely from a large gash. On top of that she wasn't breathing. Severus had no experience with CPR or anything remotely related to Muggle medicine. All he knew was magic.

Samantha arrived with his coat in her hands, quickly enfolding Lily in it.

"She's not breathing." She bleated through sobs.

Severus was familiar with many things involving magic. He knew spells, most Seventh Years didn't by the time he was in Fourth. However Anti-Drowning Spells weren't part of his really his area of expertise but…..His mind dimly remembered Slughorn saving a hapless First Year from choking. But that didn't involve-

_No. It will work. It has to work. For Lily…..it has…too. Nobody…..lives….around here….abandoned….years._

"Hold….her…..stilll" Severus mumbled.

His finger numbly felt inside his shirt pocket for his wand.

"What is that?! A stick? What's that going to do" Samantha cried out.

Severus ignored her.

"_Anapneo" _Nothing happened "What the fuck was that? Just….just stay here. I'm going to get help" Samantha got up and ran towards Spinner's End. Which was fine with Severus as she only distracted him. Severus felt his eyes getting heavier with each breath he took. "_Anapneo" _Again, nothing happened. Frustration and desperation seeped into Severus' thoughts. Finally in a last ditch effort he cleared his mind of all thoughts. Focusing the entirety of his will on Lily ordering it to move like a current of lightning, coursing from his center, through his arm, toward Lily. "_Anapneo_" He croaked in some approximation of a yell. "Arghlllugh" Came the eloquent reply from Lily as she coughed and spit nearly all the water she had in her system out onto ground. Severus made sure to keep his eye on her breathing to make sure it didn't stop which was difficult considering the fact almost his entire vision was eventually clouded with darkness. However he managed to tuck his coat around her before collapsing to her side. _I did it._ Severus noticed that he wasn't cold anymore. Just sleepy. In fact he almost felt warm. Maybe it was because he saved Lily, or from pride for completing that spell, but more likely it was hypothermia. However Severus didn't care, Lily was gonna be alright. _Maybe she'll finally forgiv-_ Then, darkness. 


	3. Wakey, Wakey, Eggs and Snapey

Wakey, Wakey, Eggs and Snapey

Belongs to JKR

"Sev"

"Sev?"

"Sev? Are you asleep?"

Severus turns and looks up to see Lily smiling at him, just like when they were kids. Severus feels left corner of his lips turn upwards which is as close to smiling as he ever comes to around her.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Though Severus can't really bring himself to care. Lily's here next to him and isn't angry anymore, as if reading his mind she says.

"Does it really matter?"

Severus gives a low snort. "No I guess not."

Lily laughs again before straddling his lap with a serious expression on her face.

"Severus you need to listen to me, everything is going to change soon and you're going to have a part in changing it."

"Lily what's going on you-"

She continued on as if he hadn't spoken.

"You're going to come to a crossroads Severus. It may be large or it may be small but your choice when you reach it is going to change everything. Do you understand?"

"Lily I'm not even sure what's happened to me let-"

"Do you understand?" Lily asked again, her green pupils growing progressively darker yet more hypnotic.

"I, I understand Lily." Severus really didn't but she was beginning to scare him and he didn't want to lose her favor so quickly.

This seemed to appease her, as a smile spread across her face again.

"Good, but now I need you to do something for me Sev."

"What?"

"I need you to wake up."

_Oh_

"I, I don't want to." Severus said rather petulantly

"I know, but you have to Sev. Wake up." Lily said with a sad smile.

Severus' breathing hitched in his chest and words became impossible.

"Wake up Sev."

Severus desperately reached out to touch her one last time.

"Wake up Sev"

"WAKE UP." A voice bellowed following a sharp kick to the ribs.

Severus woke up feeling weaker than he'd ever felt and once the blurriness cleared from his eyes realized he was in a small cell that would make a broom closet look cozy.

A man in dark blue robes with a thick mustache likely cultivated over the years was grinning down at him.

"Where-" Severus' mouth felt like he'd been eating cotton and his throat felt like he'd been swallowing Basilisk venom.

"Where am I?"

"Prison boy. You're in deep shit now, underage wizardry and all especially in a time like this."

"I….I…was trying to-"

"Not my job to care boy. My job to make sure you don't try anything, here drink this." He pulled out a small vial that held a pure black liquid.

"What is it?"

"Are you gonna drink it or am I gonna make you?  
Severus, recognizing he had no other recourse downed the foul smelling potion in one gulp.

He was immediately overcome with sense of energy that seemed to revitalize his aching body.

"Alright boy, time to get up" The man pulled him up and shoved him toward the door.

"What happened? Where am I going? How'd I-" Severus was shoved against the wall by the man who came nose to nose with him

"Boy I'm going to tell you this once and once only. After that I'll kick your skinny arse down the up and down these hallways. Shut. Up."

He reminded him of Tobias.

And though every instinct in Severus begged him to spit something venomous back at the man he recognized his situation and swallowed what was left of his pride.

"Understood? Good. Now move."

They walked from Severus' cell down a small corridor lined with what looked to be 20 cells before reaching a metal door engraved with various glyphs and writings.

The man place his wand in a small hole at the door and twisted left, then right. The doors etchings illuminated brightly before going out, the door swung open with a mournful creak.

The man silently guided Severus up a flight of stairs or two or three Severus lost track. Eventually they went into a large oak paneled door that lead to a hallway of identical doors, after going passed three.

"Stop. In here."

The man pushed Severus inside and shut the door. There was a small chair and table, the table held a lantern center the light illuminated two hands. The rest was shrouded in darkness.

"Have a seat Mr. Snape, We have a few things to talk about, you and I" Severus sat down at the seat, making sure to keep his eyes focused on the lantern.

"Now, now Mr. Snape this is no way to interact lets lighten this place up to see one another" The lantern glowed brighter revealing the owner of the voice.

A kindly looking old man in the same robes as the one who fetched him smiled jovially.

"Ahhh much better. So Mr. Snape before you ask. You're in the Department Of Magical Law Enforcement, you've been here since, ohhhh about two days ago. We picked you up by the river after your little rescue you passed out on the ground. You were half dead when we found you I might add, so you're welcome for the rescue. We brought you here and monitored you to make sure you weren't planning on leaving. Oh by the way a word of advice, don't overstrain yourself with magic use after diving into a frozen lake, causes all sorts of nastiness to the user. That better?"

Severus thought for a moment.

"Is she alright?" He questioned

"Who? Ahh the girl? Oh I don't know but that's not the point. You're the point Mr. Snape. You broke the rules and now you've got to pay the piper." The man chuckled "I do love a good muggle expression don't you?"

"What'll happen to me?"

"Any matter of things. Azkaban, loss of wand privileges for 5 years or more, wand _breakage_, or…..nothing."

Severus gulped audibly. Every Witch and Wizard feared Azkaban, and rightly so.

"Nothing is something I'm sure you'd love to happen, however its very unlikely though not unheard of. The outcome of this depends on you however."

"Me?" Severus asked astounded

"Yes, you. If you cooperate properly we'll be sure to give you a fair trial if not" The man trailed off. "However, let's hope-"

A knock on the door interrupted him. The man, looking perturbed arose and opened it, engaging in some heated discussion before leaving.

"Oh Severus I had hoped not to see you here anytime soon" Said a familiar voice

Severus turned to see Albus Dumbledore smiling sadly at him.


	4. Home Again, Home Again

Home Again, Home Again.

Belongs To JKR

Snow covered landscapes filled Severus' vision as the train lumbered back toward Hogwarts. Hills, plains, mountains and trees were bedecked in a thick frosting of white, giving the area an air of innocence.

Severus might've admired it had his mind not been occupied by his situation, which at the moment, was far from ideal. He had no intention of listening to Dumbledore's words or that "court" of blood traitors.

_As long as Dumbledore and Lily keep their mouths shut I'll have no problems. I just need to act as though nothing happened. Oh Merlin, Lily keeping her mouth shut? I might as well ask for Sorcerer's Stone while I'm at it._

However, Lily still hated him most likely, which meant she'd want to keep secret their latest interaction. He hoped, recent events had left him…..confused to say the least.

Severus was broken out of his reverie by the sound of his car door opening.

"Damn it all Mulciber, I told you I wanted some peace and qui-"

"Should I be insulted you confused me for the bastard, or happy you're away from him?" Asked the voice of Lily Evans.

Severus snapped his head toward Lily to take in her figure. He fumbled in his mind for some words that would simultaneously express his love, desperation, regret and happiness that she was here in the same car. But instead contented himself with a barely passable.

"Lily"

Severus was never more grateful for the fact over his voice finally settled on a particularly pitch then the constant alternation that had humiliated him through puberty. And more specifically through his interactions with Lily.

Lily sat down in the seat opposite him, and looked into his eyes as if searching for something. Her gaze made Severus want to lock her inside here with him so she could never leave, and he could have her all to himself. While at the same time it made him want to curl up in a hole so he'd never have to feel that level of desire and need for something so out of reach.

Lily broke the silence after what seems like an eternity of waiting.

"Why?"

Severus his taken aback by the sudden break in peace.

"Why, what?"

"You know damn well what I mean Snape." She snaps, then as if speaking to a simpleton enunciates each word. "Why Did You Save Me?"

Severus, irked by her tone, answers.

"For the pleasant conversation obviously."

Lily doesn't laugh.

"I'm serious Snape, I want to know why you saved me."

Hearing Lily call him Snape hurts more than Severus expected. From anybody else this level of vitriol would earn a scathing comment on blood purity or looks. But with Lily he can barely keep an impassive face.

"What does it matter Lily? You're alive aren't you" Severus asks wearily

Lily sputters something unintelligible before saying.

"Because I'm just a 'filthy little mudblood' right?"

The words he's uttered thousands of times to Merlin knows how many mudbloods hit him in the stomach with the same force as one of Tobias' meaty fists.

"I didn't mean-"

"Save it Snape, I think we both know you did otherwise you wouldn't have said it. I just wanna figure out why you saved me" Her eyes are hard and cold.

_Because I love you._

But those words don't leave his lips, they never do.

Severus contents himself with controlling his rising anger, this has been first time in almost a year Lily's said more than a word to him so it's worth a little self control to have her here.

"I, because, you,"

Severus hates the way he's fumbling over his words. He breaks eye contact with Lily before taking a deep breath and staring back at her.

"Because I care for you." Which as close to the truth as he's able to get as of now.

Lily stares at him again, before her eyes soften.

"Then why'd you call me that?" She asks in a small voice, turning her head away.

Severus desperately searches his brain for the right combination of words that would express how truly sorry he was and how not a day goes by that he doesn't regret what he said.

"Because, Lily, I, I'm, I'm not good with feelings" He says pathetically.

Lily looks up at him again, evidently waiting for something else.

"Lily I don't know why I said that. Cause I'm a fool? I've asked myself that question too many times to count. I didn't want to be seen like that, not in front of the school and certainly not in front of you. And when I saw you smile, I don't know, I got so….angry that you didn't understand I was embarrassed. That you were laughing at Potter's jokes about me just like everybody else. I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me." Severus finished lamely

Lily lowered her head and gazed at the floor.

"I'm sorry for smiling, it wasn't, it wasn't because of what Potter did to you, it was the fact he did it for me. I don't know if that makes sense."

It didn't make sense to Severus but he nodded his head anyway.

"I wish none of this ever happened." Lily sighed and looked toward the window.

Severus mustered his courage before pleading.

"Lily can't we, can't we just go back to the way things used be?"

Lily looked at Severus again.

"No, we can't. We could try, but the same thing might happen again."

She rose from the seat, her fingertips brushing over his knuckles

"We're too different now, what you're doing with the Dark Arts, and your awful friends. I can't, I just can't accept that."

Lily paused again and locked eyes with Severus.

"Thank you for saving me, you've no idea how grateful I am, but, I can't go back to the way things were."

She looked out the window for moment.

"Everything's changing Severus"

And with that she left his car.

Severus sighed and stared out the window at the snow covered landscapes again.


	5. Interrogation Interruption

Interrogation Interruption.

Belongs To JKR

"Dumbledo- I mean Headmaster, what are you-" Severus managed to get past stunned lips.

"I'm Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot Severus." Dumbledore said flatly.

Severus' cheeks burned, it was common knowledge after all. He decided not to risk offending him more and kept quiet. Dumbledore took the seat across Severus, they stared at one another for awhile before the Headmaster broke the silence.

"Severus I know you may have, harsh, feelings toward me but I promise you, if you give me all the facts I will do everything in my power to ensure this is a fair and balanced trial."

_I'm sure if I was one of your precious Gryffindor's I wouldn't even be here._

Severus heard Dumbledore sigh. He then realized that he'd spoken his thoughts out loud.

"Severus I assure you that whatever your feelings toward Hogwarts and my former house, they have no bearing in Ministry affairs. As the Chief Warlock I have some sway over the council and will do my best to ensure this is the fairest trial it can be."

"Why would you help me?" Severus asked suspiciously.

Dumbledore removed his half-moon glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Because Severus I'm not a monster, and if this trial goes in a bad way your life as a Wizard is over."

The matter of fact way Dumbledore said it sent shivers down Severus' spine.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Severus said. A little to sullen and childlike for his own tastes.

Dumbledore, as if flipping a switch became his normal jovial self.

"Of course you didn't my dear boy but I need you to tell me everything that happened exactly as you remember it."

Severus reluctantly elaborated on his story of how he found Lily and why the situation was desperate enough to break the Statute. When he finished Dumbledore took a long look at him almost searching for something that he seemed to have missed.

"Well Severus that's quite the tale."

"It's not a tale it's the truth." Severus mumbled

Dumbledore looked Severus over again before asking somberly.

"Severus, it is my understanding that you and Ms. Evans had a falling out in Fifth Year after you referred to her in a, less than kind matter."

Severus felt his pale cheeks redden slightly.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does. Why would you save someone's life, risk losing your wand, for a-" Dumbledore paused and visibly prepared himself. "Mudblood"

Severus simultaneously felt like lashing out at Dumbledore for trying to pry into his private life and hiding from him due to the shame of what he said to her.

But if you can say one thing about Severus, it was that he thought on his feet.

"I, I owed her a debt." When Dumbledore continued to stare down at him Severus continued. "She was my, friend….an ally, I insulted her needlessly, this was my way of making amends."

Then, as if struck by lightning, he remembered a phrase Tobias once told him.

"A Snape always remembers his debts"

Dumbledore continued to look down on him, skeptically, until his eyes finally softened and the left corner of his lip curled up.

"Indeed Severus, that's an important creed to keep"

He stood up and walked toward the door before stopping to turn his head.

"You know Severus, I'm ashamed to say that I thought I had a good idea of who you were. But, you proved me wrong today, you should look inside yourself more Severus, you might find something you didn't even know was there."

"You don't know me." Severus fired back at him.

"You're absolutely right my boy, but the question is, do you know yourself?"

When Severus didn't respond Dumbledore continued on.

"Get some rest. I'm sure in a few days this will be settled."

With those parting words Dumbledore closed the door, leaving Severus alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**Hey listen I always hate reading authors notes at the end of the story but I just had to say this. Sorry this is such a short chapter but I wanted it to get to the point of this HP Universes' Dumbledore Severus interactions, something I'll develop in other chapters. As always I'd love recommendations on where to go in the story through reviews. BY THE WAY IF YOU SEE THIS GO TO ARCHIVEOFOUROWN AND READ "THE PRINCE AND THE PROFESSOR" ITS AWESOME, AND IN MY HUMBLE OPINION., THE BEST FANFICTION TO NAIL DOWN SEVERUS' PERSONALITY AS A TEEN GIVE THE AUTHOR SOME LOVE. THANKS FOR READING **


	6. I'll Allow It, But Watch Yourself Snape

I'll Allow It, But Watch Yourself Snape

BELONGS TO JKR

Severus had been in his cell for three days since his meeting with Dumbledore. By now Christmas break was nearly over, and the idea that he'd be stuck here while falling behind on his studies grated him to no end. Severus' jailor had been the same unpleasant man who awoke him from his rest after the rescue dragged him to the interrogation room. The man served no purpose other than to tell him when he had food and how his trial was going. The time imprisoned allowed Severus to contemplate his situation, particularly the dream with Lily in it.

On a logical level he knew that it was most likely a combination of his infatuation with a childhood crush, hypothermia, and overextension of his magical abilities. But on a emotional, primal level he couldn't shake the feeling it was something more. Visions rarely came to Wizards, and if they did it was to the insane or at the very least unstable type. A prospect that had little appeal to Severus.

In addition he was bothered by feeling of the unwanted haircut the Ministry had "gifted" him. Thaddeus had used a pair of rusty shears to hack of most of Severus' hair, leaving him just enough on top to comb over to the left or right. Something about cleaning him up do to his lack of sanitation.

"You're lucky that girl came." Came the unpleasant voice of the man, whose name he found out later was Thaddeus.

"What girl?" Severus asked suspiciously, though deep in his chest he hoped it was the one he dreamt about.

"The one you 'saved' boy-" The emphasis on saved illuminated the fact he believed it about as much as Severus believed the moon was made of blue cheese.

"Her and her family were brought in for questioning, she said that she must've fallen off, and her muggle friend did say some pasty looking boy jumped in after her"

Severus was surprised she remembered and even more surprised that he felt…..gratitude? toward the muggle for helping him, if indirectly.

"Why wasn't the muggle wasn't obliviated?"

"No reason to boy, as far as she's concerned all she saw was a freak pull a stick out of his pocket."

Severus felt no reason to respond to the obvious dig. When it became clear that the Thaddeus would get no response he continued on.

"As it looks now boy, the Chief is making some particularly persuasive arguments on your behalf, Merlin knows why." Thaddeus stopped, then added slyly "But those friends of yours don't help your case."

Severus felt his blood freeze and struggled to keep his voice from shaking.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in pathetically weak tone.

"Don't play dumb boy, your chums in Slytherin. They've got money and power to protect them from the Ministry, you though?" Thaddeus gave a harsh bark of laughter "You're nothing but a dirt poor half-blood from a dead family"

Severus' chest constricted with hatred for the man and wished for nothing else but to test out _Sectumsempra_ on his smug face.

_I'll show you one day, all show all you Ministry snobs what a dirt poor half-blood can do._

"Fuck you" The words were low and threatening, much to Severus' pleasure.

"Touched a nerve did I? You best hope that trial goes well or your nerves won't be the only thing getting touched in prison."

"Fuck you" Severus repeated

"Ha, don't get me wrong boy I don't hate you for your blood. I hate you cause you're a shady little shite, but that doesn't matter now does it? Lots of pureblood minors or graduates joining up with Voldemort's little cult, causin' all sorts of trouble. But their parents know who to bribe and who to blackmail so they'll never see the inside of Azkaban. You on the other hand? You're the poster boy example the Ministry wants to string up as an example to your house."

"I didn't do anything wrong you blood traitor bastard." Severus screamed, launching himself at the door and pounding at it.

Thaddeus laughed some more.

"Tsk, Tsk boy. Talk like that's not going to convince the Council."

Severus inwardly cursed himself for showing his hand to soon.

"Let's stop pretending for minute here boy. Let's admit who we really are, sound good? I promise I won't tell anyone what you said."

Severus didn't deign to respond. But Thaddeus obviously didn't care since he chattered on.

"Let's say Voldemort and his gaggle of fanatics win, where do you fit in, inside that 'New Order'? Do you honestly think for a minute that they'll accept you? Do they now?"

Severus wasn't a fool, he didn't believe for a second they respected him. Even Narcissa and Reg looked at him as more of a stray dog that deserved a pat on the head every once in awhile. Mulciber, Avery and Rosier just wanted to use him, same with Lucius.

_But they don't matter, a Slytherin cares about power and they're just means to an end. Once I prove myself to the Dark Lord he'll reward me with the prestige I need to crush my enemies and those who disrespect me._

But Severus said none of that however, contenting himself to silently fume.

Thaddeus, as if by foresight alone, somehow knew he was getting to Severus, he could hear the smile in his voice as he prattled on.

"What about the pretty little mudblood?-" Severus tensed at the use of the word referring to Lily "Where does she fit in? Seems a waste to save some girls life just so she can get killed in a few years."

Severus hadn't considered that, or rather he forced himself not to. After Lily broke off their friendship he decided she didn't matter to him anymore, at least that's what he told himself up until recent events forced him to reconsider.

_What would happen to her? _

A pit in his stomach slowly began to grow at the thought of someone like Mulciber getting his hands on Lily. Maybe he could convince the Dark Lord to spare her but…he knew that was a fools hope. There was no way he could even begin to believe the Death Eaters would spare a Muggleborn let alone allow one into their ranks.

_Maybe I could prove my worth to the organization, then use that as leverage…._

But Severus heard what they did to muggle-lovers. Rosier had told him a few stories of what his Father had done to a cousin who slept with a half-blood…

_Under the Cruciatus for a day straight….and he wasn't even Marked._

"…..pathetic." Finished Thaddeus, who apparently, had been talking for sometime while Severus zoned out.

Severus could care less, all he wanted was some peace to sort out his situation. But the more he thought about it the more he realized how impractical his situation was….the thought of a world without Lily was awful but the thought of a world where he remained as powerless as this was equally unappealing

He decided to clear his head and try to get some rest, which proved as elusive as his peace of mind.

* * *

Another three days had passed since talking to Thaddeus, who oddly enough decided to stop talking. Maybe he figured that he'd broken Severus, or maybe he was just bored. Whatever the case Severus awoke at what must've been early morning to a harsh rapping on his door followed by its rusty moan when it swung open.

Severus sat up sharply, rubbing sleepers out of his eyes to see Dumbledore standing before him with a shit eating grin plastered on to his face.

"Congratulations Severus you're a free man" He said without preamble.

Severus nearly felt his jaw fall to the floor.

"What?" He said brilliantly

"Today you're a free man, now we've got to get you ready, the train to Hogwarts is leaving soon so let's go over a few things"

"How-"

"From what the Council has decided, you have some new limits to be set upon you due to your recent activities."

"What limits?" Severus croaked in his morning dry voice.

Dumbledore proceeded to smile sadly at him while reading a list he pulled from within his robes.

"Severus Tobias Snape, on pain of wand breakage and/or imprisonment, and/or expulsion of Hogwarts you will not engage in the following acts.

1. Interaction with known pureblood supremacists other for learning purposes. Your teachers will be made aware to watch for such interactions outside of class.

2. Dueling of any kind with students whether provoked or non provoked.

3. Use of blood slurs against both pureblood or non pure students

4. Use of Dark Magic."

When Dumbledore finished Severus could barely believe what he was hearing.

"You promised me a fair hearing!" Severus blurted out in anger, though it came out petulantly.

"Fair is in the eye of the beholder Severus. I can't condone calling something fair unless all the facts required to make it so are presented."

"But, But-" Severus sputtered before being cut off.

"I'm sorry Severus but I have to return to the school, as do you the train station. I've taken the liberty of preparing you a fresh set of robes, your trunk, supplies, and owl await you at Hogwarts. After you change Thaddeus will return your wand here is the copy of the expectations the Council has given" Dumbledore handed him the list "In addition he will escort you to the Portkey that will give you transportation to Kings Cross"

The unfairness and finality of the situation left Severus momentarily stunned. Dumbledore, taking that as his out gave Severus a courteous bow before exiting the room with a swish of his robes.

Thaddeus opened the door shortly after, throwing his new robes on the floor.

"Hurry up boy you've got a train to catch."

Severus dressed slowly, acknowledging the fact that these Ministry robes were the best he'd ever been given in his entire career at Hogwarts. He tucked the rules inside a pocket before yelling.

"Done."

Thaddeus pulled the door open and looked him over.

"Well boy now you look less like the dirt you are and more like a fucking student. Come along"

Severus let himself be guided from his cell down the stairs to a locked room that Thaddeus had to open with his wand similarly to the other one.

The room was completely empty save for a table with a lock on it.

"Hold still boy and turn around."

Severus did as he was told.

Thaddeus handed him his wand slowly before stopping it above Severus' open palm.

"You don't deserve this boy but I'm not the judge am I? Don't let me see you again or I'll be sure to hunt you down and bringing you Azkaban myself" He dropped the wand into Severus' hand "Now get going."

Severus turned around slowly to grab the Portkey eventually feeling the falling sensation he'd read about.

Severus opened his eyes and surveyed the scene, he realized he was inside a phone booth in muggle London. He sighed, stepped out and made his way toward the station.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	7. Speeches and Snapes

Speeches and Snapes

Belongs To JKR

After what must've been the fiftieth time of looking at the rules Dumbledore presented him Severus decided it was best to focus on getting ready for the inevitable departure to Slytherin House and the feast, though they were arguably, just as stressful. After packing up what little items he'd strewn about the room Severus attempted to clear his head and think. Thaddeus' damnable words remained stuck inside his mind picking away at him whenever he gained a moment of peace.

Severus attempted to brush off what he did as some remnant of childhood affection for Lily, but Severus knew he was kidding himself. Severus wasn't an expert in the matters of the heart, he would freely admit he loved Lily to himself, that caused him no fear, what did though, was the idea of doing something completely illogical as a response to it.

"It's time to go." A familiar voice called

Severus looked up to see Lily in doorway, her prefects badge and uniform crisp and clean.

"Oh, yes, thank you" He said.

Severus turned his head toward the window but sensed Lily hadn't left yet. He heard her clear her throat and he turned toward her again.

"Severus, I'm…I wanted to say…..Thank you, again…..I'm really grateful, truly but….things are just, they're so complicated for me and you…..I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful for what you did it but…..but we're so different now, I don't know how things can go back to the way they were."

_If only you knew Lily. _Severus thought dryly

"Maybe they can't, maybe we just have to take things as they are" He said darkly.

Severus brought his hands up to his head to run his hands through his hair but stopped midway considering its length.

_Good God I hate this haircut._

Lily stifled a giggle.

"You do look different Severus without your hair."

At Severus' grimace she quickly amended.

"Not bad, just different"

Despite himself Severus felt the corners of his lips turn up.

_Did Lily just say I look nice?_

But soon the reality of their situation descended on them once more.

"Severus, I'm….I'm not saying we can't be friends again but what you're involved in, and who you're involved with….it just, it just doesn't fit right with who I am"

"So you're giving me an ultimatum?" Severus said "I do what you say and you grant me the pleasure of your company?"

"No Severus, your life is your own, I'm done trying to run it for you. I'm just telling you what I need from you in order for us to get back on the right track"

That being said Lily left the room with a twirl of her skirts.

_She does enjoy leaving dramatically._

The students slowly departed the train, each one searching for friends either on the train or at Hogwarts, all of them eager to tell their Christmastime adventure stories. Severus made a beeline away from Rosier, Mulciber, and Avery, attempting to make it to the common room, even though he knew it was simply putting off the inevitable.

He was still sure he wanted to be in the Death Eaters, at least he thought so? Every time he thought he had a firm handle on his own thoughts and decisions doubts would creep in like water through a crack.

When Severus finally reached the common room he threw all his luggage to the side haphazardly and sat down on his bed with his hands on his face.

_Maybe I can join the Death Eaters then protect Lily from them invisibly, I get the power, and if I play my cards right and show her what I've done I'll get the girl._

The only problem was that teachers were going to be watching his every move, no doubt he'd be banned from the restricted section of the Library as well. Slughorn was a pushover, but when it came down to the Ministry and his students, Severus knew who he'd choose. He couldn't make any inroads with a group if he couldn't fucking interact with them.

_As long as Lily and Dumbledore keep their mouths shut I'll be golden for no-_

"Snape" Said an all too familiar voice

Severus' head shot up, Rosier was smirking at him.

"Nice haircut"

Severus gave him a surly nod

"What is it Rosier?"

"Why are you avoiding us Severus?"

"I told Mulciber I just wanted some time alone."

"I'm sure you get enough of that" Rosier said with a snort.

When Severus didn't respond Rosier continued.

"Anyway I came to get you, apparently Dumbledore has some speech he wants to give us, it's only supposed to take a few minutes."

_Speech?_

"Why?"

"Why does the old fool do anything? Senility catching up with him? Anyhow it doesn't matter we all have to gather in the main hall"

"All right I'll meet you there."

Rosier raised an eyebrow

"I have to unpack a few things I'll be there soon"

After waiting for a few minutes Severus made his way to the Main Hall. The crowd was thick enough he could stay in the back listening without worry of being noticed by Dumbledore. Eventually his voice wafted above the murmur of students voices.

"Now I've gathered you from your common rooms today to congratulate you all on what I hope was a wonderful Christmas break but also to tell you something that recently happened over the break to two of our students here."

_Oh no._

Severus desperately prayed that this speech wasn't going in the direction he thought it was

"Now these are troubled times for all of us, and I know that tensions between houses have reached something of a fever pitch at certain moments. But these two students are shining examples of inter-house cooperation. A few days ago Miss Lily Evans of Gryffindor House- someone I'm sure you're all familiar with, she's an all around delight- fell into a freezing river while walking, she very well could have died if not for the actions of a person who hails from Gryffindor's rival house, Slytherin. The person in question, without thought to himself or the MUGGLE present with Miss Evans threw himself over the ledge headfirst into the freezing water and pulled her to safety"

The crowd was now whispering even louder at this interesting development, speculating on whom it could be.

"This student then rescued her using magic, risking not only his life, but his wand, if he survived. He saved her in broad daylight from certain death and was tried by the Wizengamot for underage magic as a response. This young man put aside house differences for the sake of Lily Evans' life, a person whom if I'm not mistaken has no small amount of ill will towards him. This young man, ladies and gentleman is Severus Tobias Snape"

With those words Dumbledore sealed his fate, as Severus' entire class turned their heads toward him including Rosier, Avery, Mulciber and a very shocked James Potter.

_Well, shit._


	8. OUch

Ouch

Belongs To JKR

"Please let me explain" Severus begged

"There's nothing to explain Snape" Mulciber sneered "I just thought you wanted Evans for a quick fuck, nothing like this"

"I mean seriously Severus" Avery interjected "risking your wand for a some muggleborn brat? I thought you were better than this"

"It was a moment of weakness, I just wanted to use it to get close to Dumbledore for the move-"

"Bullshit Snape, we both know the only reason you did that was for the mudblood, I've seen you drooling over her since first year" Interrupted Rosier

Once again the use of the word mudblood towards Lily grated on Severus in an unanticipated way. It wasn't simply that he felt it was disrespecting Lily. But the use of the word mudblood demeaned what he did, made it seem less than what it was and insulted the risks he took.

"You're no proper Slytherin you're nothing but a filthy"

Rosier's face moved closer

"little"

Closer

"mudblood"

A low murmur broke out among the Slytherin's present in the dorm room

"lover"

"Don't say that" Severus said in a shaky voice

"Or what?"

Suddenly Severus had an insane idea, he couldn't fight like a wizard but he could fight like a muggle. Pulling back his head he slammed his forehead directly into Rosier's perfect nose.

With a scream he fell back and Severus jumped on top of him. Smashing his fists into Rosier face as hard as he could, he felt hands wrap around his body, trying to pull him off but somehow he managed to get back off onto Rosier again pounding. Eventually a person, or people started to remember they had wands and Severus soon felt god knows how many hit his body before falling into darkness.


End file.
